


Somnolent Reverence

by jackalopeboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, carthach is a bit of a creep, enjoy i guess, i wrote this all in a single day and didnt even read it so im sorry in advance, noncon to dubcon, noncon to dubcon to...con????, uhh idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopeboy/pseuds/jackalopeboy
Summary: The royal doctor, Carthach, is enamored by a patient of his. He decides to pay him a night visit.
Relationships: prince/doctor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lythi is a trans guy whose anatomy I describe using a mix of fem and masc terms!

It was the dead of night and Carthach was standing in front of Prince Lythaeneus’ door, ears facing forward, listening closely. The last thing he wanted to do was to walk in and find the boy wasn't asleep. There wasn't a single explanation for him to be checking in on the boy. Or at least, not a single reasonable one. 

The doctor swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath as he slowly turned the doorknob and stepped aside to open the door. He went so slowly as to keep the latch from clicking, light on his feet as he stepped from the stone hallway onto the carpeted floor of the Prince's bedroom. The light was low, coming only from the dwindling coals in the fireplace. His eyes scanned over to the large, lush bed which was a nest of furs and pillows and knitted blankets. He could just see the silhouette of the Prince’s face, the soft slow rise and fall of his chest.  _ Asleep _ . Carthach let his held breath out and shut the door quietly behind himself.

He was careful to make his way over to Lythaeneus’ bedside as close to silent as could be. His relationship with the boy was not so intimate that he was privy as to whether or not the boy slept deeply. The well-practiced words of a sleep spell spilled softly from his lips, blanketing itself over the Prince at the gesture of his hand. With that, the Prince was sure not to wake any time soon. No matter what Carthach had planned for him.

Lythaeneus was very beautiful, sleeping on his back and curled just to the side with a hand under his head and the blankets pulled up to his chin. Though his skin typically looked soft, in this lighting the effect was enhanced - making him look absolutely silken. His lips were full and parted slightly, and the expression on his face was so peaceful that Carthach found guilt tainted his heart about the way he  _ needed _ to touch the boy. 

He reached out, touching his fingertips just barely to the sleeping boy's cheek. For some reason he still expected the Prince to stir, to somehow sense his presence - but the boy's sleep was not disturbed. Carthach carried on, pushing a wayward curl from his cheek and then dragging his thumb across Lythi’s soft bottom lip. A whim caught him and he pressed the thumb more firmly into the boy, pulling down to further part his lips. The digit pushed inwards, over his teeth, and stroked along the surface of his tongue. It was just as soft and yielding as his pretty lips, and of course he couldn't help but think about what it would feel like…

Carthach bent over, cupping Lythi’s chin with his hand as he leaned in to give the Prince an unrequited kiss. He sucked ever so softly at the boy's lips, and then, shuddering, slid his tongue between them. He needed to taste him, and when he did he found the sleep tinged flavor of him to be just as sweet and delicate as the Prince. His tongue slid over Lythi’s, wet and warm and divinely unforgettable. He finally parted from him when he had gotten his fill, leaving the Prince's lips wet and well-loved. 

Carthach’s hand trailed down from Lythi’s chin, grabbing onto the end of the blankets and pulling them away from the boy's sleeping form. His knee was bent - pulled up so that the soft skin of his inner thigh was exposed to Carthach's wandering eyes. The doctor did not resist the urge to touch, pressing his hand against the warm skin, pushing in towards where his leg met his body until he pushed the hem of the boy's robe up enough to catch a glimpse of his underwear. It was a delicate mint green, lacy thing that had Carthach's breath catching in his throat. 

His eyes flicked upwards, halting on a clasp at the neck of the garment, which Carthach promptly undid. He traced the newly exposed clavicle with his thumb, and then went for the next clasp, and then the next, and the next, until the whole front of the robe was undone and there was a beautiful, smooth line of skin exposed all the way down Lythi’s center. Carthach swallowed heavily, his heart racing as he reached in delicately despite his large and quite undelicate hands, and pulled the two halves of the robe aside to see the near entirety of Lythi’s gorgeous form. 

Lythi’s skin was a light, even shade of tan with just a few scattered freckles. There was just enough fat on his frame to soften him, and the spell that Carthach usually performed on him around once a year - to flatten his chest - needed to be done again soon. There was a very slight swell underneath each of his cute, pink nipples. Carthach was sure they would be more visible were the boy not laying on his back. He had braided his hair for bed, but there were a few stray curls poking out around his ears and neck. And of course, he was wearing those pretty green underwear. Carthach wasn't sure where to start.

He reached out, placing his hand in the center of the boy's chest, dragged downwards just to feel him; he made it all the way down to the waistband of his underwear, and then diverted and traced his fingers over his hip. Then, he moved upwards again, fingers light up his side, over his ribs, and then cupped that slight swell of his chest. He was so soft it made Carthach's heart ache. He ran a thumb back and forth over his cute little nipple until the nub was hardened and turned even pinker. Then, he cupped the other tiny breast and repeated. Lythi was so thoroughly asleep that his only reaction was a little huff, a little tense of his shoulders. 

Carthach leaned forward, knelt on the bed next to Lythi and then crawled over him, positioning himself between the Prince’s slightly parted legs. He lowered down to kiss and suck at Lythi’s chest, open-mouthed tasting him and the faint ghost of whatever he’d used to perfume himself with. Something sweet and floral. When finally he allowed himself to close his mouth over one of his nipples, he sighed with bliss. He heard Lythi huff again, quiet off in his periphery. But Carthach paid it no mind, wholly focused on circling the nub with his tongue, keeping it hard and memorizing every millimeter of it. When he pulled away it was slick and shiny and he couldn't resist giving it a little pinch. 

He leaned back, admiring Lythi again. He was less hesitant with his hands now, pressing them firmly against the Prince's silken skin and running them from his clavicles to his hips, then down his thighs. He groped and grabbed at them, admiring how elegant and well-proportioned they were. He pushed the boy's tail aside as he spread his legs, admiring how nicely the cream and brown colored stripes matched his skin. It curled against his leg in his sleep, so that despite the pose Carthach was arranging the boy in, he looked quite comfortable. Still so soundly asleep, still so peaceful. 

His hungry eyes followed the lines of Lythi’s legs, pausing to stare at the covered space between them. The lacy underwear he was wearing weren't quite opaque - he could just make out the shape of his pussy beneath them. A shiver ran down his spine. One of his hands found its way there, cupping that warm place and rubbing until he watched as Lythi tensed again, ever so slightly, and then relaxed with a little sigh. He shuffled forward, taking Lythi’s hind end with him so that it was elevated, the boy's legs tipping inwards toward his chest. He continued like that, gently situating the boy’s back and shoulders on his pillows and holding onto his thighs, nudging them up and up until his pussy was level with Carthach's face. 

He hooked his arm underneath Lythi’s leg, reaching up to thumb at his clit. Slowly, side to side, over his underwear. Then he lowered his face to it, mouthing at his pussy and pressing his tongue to the dip where Lythi’s hole was. He could just taste him through the barrier as he pressed his face into Lythi’s pussy, salty and pleasant. He kept at it, mouthing at his lips and his hole until the crotch of his underwear was wet. At that point he slid his hand underneath the delicate undergarment and pushed it down his thighs, pausing when it had been lowered just enough to expose him.

He looked down at both of Lythi’s holes, pretty and pink and nestled in between his plump cheeks and his plump, flushed labia. He wasn't soaking and dripping slick as Carthach had fantasized about, but he could see the slight shine of the beginnings of it. Likely to have been brought about by the stimulation Carthach had just applied. It seemed even if Lythi wasn't awake, he could still be aroused. The Prince's face below, framed from Carthach's view by his slim thighs and wet panties, was still calm, if a little pink. 

He stroked his thumb down the center of the Prince’s pussy, over his enlarged clit and slightly-wet hole, then back up again. By now his cock had hardened, but there was still more he wanted to do before he paid any attention to himself. Carthach took a moment to pull the Prince's underwear the rest of the way off and set them aside. He admired the boy's cute holes again - virgin, to his knowledge, and just so perfect and  _ mouthwatering  _ to look at. His clit was fat and nicely proportioned and looked right at home nestled between his lips. Carthach pulled the hood back to get a good look at it, wondering if it would grow very much larger if he got the boy nice and hot for him. 

He repositioned his hands to cup Lythi’s small, yet still plump rear end. His thumbs pulled at that rear hole, stretching the puckered skin but not opening it up. One of them he pressed inward, thumbing over it, even pressing in a little, just the tip of the digit. He opened his mouth to let a little saliva drip onto the boy's hole, circling it and getting it nice and wet with his thumb. It was easier to press inside when he tried again, now. He slowly dragged it in and out, testing the resistance and imagining how it would feel to push his cock into this hole, so tight it was like it was trying to push his finger out. He lowered his face to it, spreading the boy's cheeks with his hands as he pressed his tongue against that tight hole. He licked, and licked, and pressed so hard against it, but his tongue could not press past that little ring of muscle. 

Nevertheless, it seemed that Lythi appreciated this attention. When he pulled back again he noticed more slick had gathered at Lythi’s front hole, his neglected pussy readying itself for him. He leaned in again, lapping up the slick with his tongue and then continuing on to lick a line all the way up and over Lythi’s clit. He was so aroused by it that he shuddered, feeling his cock threatening to burst at the taste of him. His eyes shut and he sighed in reverence, circling his clit with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth. He pulled on it with his lips, cracking his eyes open enough to glimpse Lythi’s lips parting and hear a little sigh pass through them. He shut his eyes again and resumed sucking, fingers gripping tightly onto Lythi’s thighs, though he was careful not to bruise the boy. He lovingly sucked and licked every little bit of Lythi’s pussy, even going so far as to push his tongue into the tight hole. He pulled back again to look at him, and saw how wet and shiny he'd gotten the boy, slick and saliva practically dripping from his lips and clit. He could see that Lythi was hard now, his little cock straining against the hood holding it down.

Carthach leaned down and mouthed at it again, lips soft and finding a new appreciation for the Prince’s fat little nub. This time he watched Lythi as he did so, teasing with the tip of his tongue and light press of his lips. Like he was kissing him. The wet, lewd sounds were louder than any of the little sighs or whimpers the sleeping boy occasionally let out, but Carthach drank it all in anyway. 

When finally he'd satiated himself he sat back and wiped his chin, looking down again at the boy's wet holes. He reached around to cup his cheeks again, pulling them apart and seeing how his pussy now opened just slightly, flushed and leaking slick. He shuffled backwards to make room and then gently lowered the boy back to the bed, appreciating how flushed he was from his chest to his forehead. Carthach was under no illusions that it was because he was aroused any more than it was because he'd had him tipped upside down, and his blood had simply obeyed gravity, but it was cute nonetheless. 

The larger man sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, fumbling to remove his slippers and his pants, allowing his rigid cock to spring free. It was such a relief he couldn't help but sigh and take his heated member in hand, stroking it a few times to release some of the pressure. When he turned back to Lythi, the boy was still flushed, and though some of the color had dissipated from his chest and neck, his cheeks were still red. Carthach admired him, reaching out to trace a finger over the boy's soft lips, parting them again. 

He turned and crawled back towards the boy, kneeling over him with his cock in hand. He hooked his thumb over Lythi’s bottom teeth, pulled his mouth open and turned his head to the side. It took him a moment to figure out the right position, but then he was sliding himself into the boy's heated mouth a little bit at a time. Carthach groaned, pausing to slide back and forth just a little, the underside hitting a part of Lythi’s tongue that was just divine. He got more ambitious, holding the back of Lythi’s head as he slid his cock in further and further, sometimes pulling back just to slide over a particularly sweet spot again. The sight of it was impossibly erotic, the Prince with his lips parted around Carthach's cock. His little doll for the night, beautiful and pliant. He pushed farther in and the poor Prince gagged, and Carthach's heart raced as he rushed to pull himself out. Strings of saliva connected his cock to the boy's tongue as he pulled out, then disconnected to fall upon the boy's lips and chin. It was messy, but thankfully he hadn't choked the boy or caused him to vomit. 

He took a moment to calm himself and then crawled his way back between the boy’s legs, opening them to find his pussy still wet and flushed. Carthach slid a hand down his middle, then slid just two fingers between his lips. He found them slick and smooth, and when he pushed one inside the boy's hole he found it shockingly wet and hot. It went easily all the way to the last knuckle, a second joining it a moment later with only a little more resistance. Lythi took his fingers beautifully, no sign of any pain on his face. When he pulled them free to take his cock in hand, he found it leaking precum. 

He sighed and looked down at the boy, pulling at his pussy with his unoccupied hand to look at his cute, pink hole one more time before he deflowered it. He moved closer, bracing himself over the boy as he guided his cock to rub between Lythi’s puffy, pink lips. He was so hot and so wet Carthach groaned as he pressed his cock harder against the silky slit. Lythi made a soft noise as Carthach rubbed the head of his own cock against the tiny head of his, and he did it again and again until he was afforded the privilege of hearing that little noise one more time. 

He slid his cock down, then, using his hand to guide it towards Lythi’s hot, hot little hole. In a different world he'd have liked to do this with Lythaeneus’ consent while he was perfectly awake. He would have liked to watch his eyes go wide and his lips part as he slid inside of the boy, would have liked to hear him moan. But in this world he got to slide himself into Lythi’s tight hole and only watch his eyebrows squeeze together, his jaw clenching in his sleep and his thighs tensing just enough for Carthach to notice. He let out a long sigh as he pushed inside inch by inch, Lythi taking him so wonderfully he could hardly believe he was a virgin. He took it slow, pulling out part way and pushing back in with so little speed that it didn't make hardly any noise. 

He kept on, speeding up just a little as he thrust in and out of the boy. He kept Lythi’s legs spread by holding one of his thighs down, pinning it to the sheets. His little doll moved with his thrusts, helpless to do anything but while Carthach fucked him. His own breathing began to speed up, both of his hands moving to grab a hold of Lythi’s hips so that he could thrust his cock into him as he pleased, the lewd way sounds that he liked so much now coming freely. Lythi still only made the smallest of noises, little whimpers and exhales whenever Carthach thrust into him in a way that must have felt particularly good. In another world he'd have liked to make the boy cum, but he didn't think his spell would hold up to that. So he resorted to taking his pleasure from the Prince. 

He kept fucking him, varying his speed as though to get the most use out of the boy. Memorizing every bit of his hole, rubbing against anything that seemed to make Lythi whimper or sigh. He was building up steadily to his peak, but it was almost bittersweet. He knew he couldn't make a habit of this, no matter how heavenly Lythi’s pussy was. He knew he'd have to make the best of this one occasion. And it was hard to imagine anything being better than this- this wet, tight hole gripping him as he thrust into it over and over. The boy beneath him beautiful and pliant, taking his cock like he wasn't half Carthach's size. He nearly saw stars when he came, pushing himself pelvis to pussy with the boy and forcing him to take every little bit of what Carthach had to give him.

He caught his breath before he pulled out, watching his cock slip free from Lythi’s hole all slick and sticky. He'd have loved to just leave him like that, full of Carthach's cum, but he figured that was a little too risky. He didn't want Lythi to know he had been here. He spread Lythi’s hole open with his hands, watching intently until his cum began to drip from the boy. The sight of it was almost enough to get him hard again, but he forced himself to take a breath and scoop all of the sticky cum up with his fingers. He reached up to part the boy's lips again, holding his fingers above Lythi’s open mouth to let the cum drip into it, and then pressed his fingers inside to wipe the rest off onto his tongue. When they were clean, he pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth and pushed it gently closed again, rubbing his neck until he felt the boy swallow it. 

Satisfied, he gave the boy one last look over before he went to find his discarded underwear. It was harder to dress him than it had been to undress him, to get his lacy panties over his thighs without tearing the delicate material. He couldn't get them to lay quite right, but he figured that as long as they were on Lythi wouldn’t notice the difference in the morning. With all of the maneuvering, the robe had gotten all scrunched up underneath the boy's back, so Carthach carefully pulled it straight before doing all of the clasps back up. He looked much the same as he had before Carthach had taken advantage of him, save for a few more stray hairs. Content with the state of the boy, he pulled the covers back up to his chin and gave him a kiss on the forehead for good measure. 

He quickly dressed himself back up, and then couldn't resist one last look back at his sleeping Prince. Lythaeneus still looked so peaceful. Carthach smoothed back the frazzled curls at his hairline before turning to leave, heart racing at the excitement of his own little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now with editing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carthach pays Lythi another visit, and this time something goes strange with his magic!

It was months before Carthach even entertained the _thought_ of touching Lythaeneus again. Though of course he thought about his little indiscretion all the time, It came to him on occasion when he was trying to sleep at night. He would think about how Lythi was probably all bundled up in his bed at that very moment, the same as that one night…

He had seen Lythi since then, a few times. His mother would occasionally do such things to him that he needed Carthach's attention. To heal bruises, close wounds, small things like that. Before, it always made him so sad for the boy, and he'd want to take Lythi under his wing to keep him safe. Now, though, it seemed like he had unintentionally caused something to fall out of step within himself. When Lythi would come to him with a new bruise or scratch, he was _angry._ Like Valencia was hurting _his_ boy. But he held his tongue, as always. Nobody wanted her wrath turned on them. Not with the King gone. 

He did his best to push those feelings down. Carthach knew his place. It was his skills in medicine that got him into the mountain fortress that was Queen Valencia’s ancestral home, not his noble birth (or lack thereof). It was for such a reason that he was so careful to keep what he'd done a secret - nobody saw him, not even Lythi. And if the question of his virginity was ever raised, it would be Carthach himself who would examine the boy. 

But, still - no matter how much he thought about it, he shouldn't do it again. It was risky. Someone may hear, or something could go wrong, or Lythi could be on that cusp of a heat where Carthach's seed just might take. Unless he…. no. He couldn't consider it. Even with everything else, he knew it was cruel to Lythi to have his way with him like that. The thought of Lythi ever being interested in him was… unimaginable. He was nearly 50, a widower, and with no titles to his name, well - there was just no hope. He’d had his one night. That should be enough to satisfy him.

* * *

Lythaeneus wasn't exactly a light sleeper, so it wasn't surprising that he had slept through someone coming into his room. He could hear footsteps, soft, slow - but for some reason, he couldn't look. Even when he felt them kneel on the bed beside him, there was something keeping him from so much as cracking an eye open. His mother didn't waste her magic on him, so he wasn't familiar with it, but it seemed the only likely explanation for why he couldn't so much as wiggle a finger. 

It felt like he should have startled when the unknown person cupped his cheek and slid their wide thumb across his cheekbone, but he was still. It was the end of spring and he had fallen asleep half-covered by a sheet, so it was simple work for the intruder to pull it aside. He was wearing only a simple satin top and shorts, and if he wasn't mistaken, Lythi thought he heard them hold their breath. 

Lythaeneus had never before thought about how reacting from things kept them from weighing on one's mind. Now, though - He couldn't blink or flinch or move away, even though the intruder was pushing his shirt up to leave it bunched above his clavicles. He couldn't push rough fingers off when they rubbed over and around his sensitive nipples. So, when that happened, the fact of it simply rushed through him again and again. _Someone was touching him, someone was touching him, it felt weird, it felt weird_ \- electric, even _. Someone was touching him._ They pinched his nipples, leaned closer, loomed over him. He felt their shadow.

They didn't cease, not allowing Lythi the time to process what they were doing to him. They groped all down his chest and sides, fingers dipping below the hem of his shorts and then beginning to push them down, but not getting very far. Still, most of his body was exposed anyway. He heard the person exhale sharply, reach out to palm over his pubic mound to stroke a finger down his slit. Lythi desperately wanted to ask them what the hell they thought they were doing, touching him like that. But… he couldn't. All he could do was sit there and take it, as they rubbed their broad hand over his clit, tips of their fingers just skimming his hole. He could feel himself heating up, despite how badly he wanted to push the stranger away. 

If he was in heat it would be excusable how he felt the stroking over his hole get easier the longer it went on. Slick, spreading with the stranger's fingers as they just kept rubbing him. But he wasn't in heat, and so it was embarrassing instead. He wanted something to grab onto, at least, if he couldn't push or struggle, but he was still just the stranger’s plaything. He could hear them breathing - a bit heavy, and somehow it was a comfort that they were excited by it. They withdrew their hand, shuffling around him, and his stomach turned with anticipation.

They had put themselves in a better position to pull his shorts down - and he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The only covering left on him was his flimsy top, bunched up under his armpits. They touched a hand to him, his lower stomach. It was large, covering him just about hip to hip. Then they moved lower, the other hand joining to spread his legs open. How embarrassing, to be _so_ exposed and to be _so_ unable to protest it. The hands slid inward, fingers delicately pulling apart his labia. There was an exhale from the person, and a strange flutter went through his gut, like he was flattered. But that couldn't be, no. And then he heard them speak - 

“ _Lythi…_ ”

Just a breathless sigh, but he _knew_ that voice. It was Carthach, the man who had come to take advantage of him while he slept. The man rubbing his thumb from his clit to his pussy, and then dragging the slick from it down to his other hole. He could hardly pay attention to what was going on now, his mind was reeling from this revelation. Carthach, who had been so kind to him, who always looked at him so sadly, who always listened to him, who actually seemed to understand how cruelly his mother treated him. Why would he -?

He became aware then, of the insistent pressing at his rear hole, the moment that Carthach's finger pushed through. He'd gotten it slick enough that it went in easy, no stinging or pain, even as he pushed it all the way in. Even though he wasn't in control of himself, he felt and heard a little whimper spill from his lips. Carthach chuckled at it, stroked his hand over Lythi’s chest. The Prince was actually comforted by it, despite himself. 

His gut was twisted in conflict, not able to get his thoughts straight for the way Carthach was fingering him. It was his ass, but still, it did nothing to cease the heat that the doctor had started in him. His tail was twitching, just a little, and he thought his fingers may have too at one point. Carthach was working him slowly, sliding his finger in and out of Lythi with agonizing patience. It stung for a fraction of a second when he began to add another, but he continued on at his maddening pace, and Lythi’s body seemed to take it with ease. He was so embarrassed, but now that he knew it was Carthach, there was something else.

It softened it a little, he supposed. Somehow, this fit in. The way his breathing was so heavy, when all he'd done was touch Lythi. And he was being so gentle with him, too. He'd always been so gentle. Soft in his tone when the boy needed comforting, soft in his touch when he healed Lythi’s bruises and scratches. It made sense that he was soft even when he was taking something from Lythi that he wasn't meant to. Lythi knew now, that had he woken when Carthach first touched him, had he not used magic to make Lythi unable to fight… Lythi still wouldn't have pushed him away. 

The doctor was seeming to get more into it, now. His fingers were sliding in and out of Lythi’s ass with ease, even when he pulled them apart from each other, spreading Lythi open. It was such a strange feeling, to be stretched like that. When Carthach pulled his fingers from him, the stretched-out ache was still there. Lythi heard the shuffling of the doctor undressing himself, and that thought had his head spinning all over again. He hadn't been able to make the leap before, that surely Carthach hadn't come here just to finger him. Surely the man would want to take his own pleasure, the way that he had been taught his future husband would take his pleasure from Lythi. 

Carthach turned back towards him, and he felt his foot brush against the top of one of his bare, hairy thighs. It was like his eyes were open for a moment, he could see the doctor looming over him. His usually kind green eyes with the wrinkles at the edges, half open and looking down at him. His scruffy face which usually looked so welcoming screwed up in a lustful expression, lips parted slightly to accommodate his heavy breaths. Lythi had obviously never seen him unclothed, but it had always been clear from his wide shoulders and relatively narrow waist that the man was quite muscular, if softened by age. He could see, even with his eyes closed, Carthach's familiar scarred hands holding his thighs apart as he situated himself between them. 

He leaned closer to Lythi, and the Prince could just feel the ghost of his breath on his face. One of the hands left his thigh and he could then feel the hot, blunt head of something he didn't want to think about rubbing against his ass. He hated that he didn't hate the feeling of it breaching him, pushing inside. He hated that the image he had in his mind’s eye of Carthach holding onto him, looking down at him, he hated that that image didn't make his stomach turn unpleasantly. 

* * *

Carthach kept pushing inside of him, stretching Lythi’s hole to its limit. The Prince whimpered again, his head turning towards the pillows. The moonlight caught on the line of his neck, where it met his shoulder. His hips met Lythi’s ass with a soft sound and he leaned down, kissing down the pretty neck that was begging for his attention. He had rushed this time, yes, but he was already poised to burst. Lythi’s pussy had been tight, too, but this was altogether different. 

He began pulling out, had to grip tightly onto Lythi’s thigh to keep from groaning so loudly he'd shake the castle walls. He could only make it half way before he had to push forwards again, the sensation of it just too much. Lythi was just so pretty, and the fact of what he was doing was, shamefully, part of what was so enticing about it. The Prince beneath him, his pretty little doll. Each of his holes claimed first by him and him alone. And the boy himself so ready for it, not so much as a wince on his face even as Carthach began fucking his ass in earnest. 

“Good boy.” he breathed, the praise slipping from his lips before he could think too hard about it. He laid himself down over the boy, feeling the small body shift underneath him as he fucked him. Like this, he couldn't see Lythi’s face. It was almost like he was awake, allowing Carthach to fuck him. Inviting him, even. 

He kept on like that, holding the boy against his chest as he thrust his cock into him over and over. His mind went blank, focused just on the hot slide of it, the slick from Lythi’s pussy copious enough to drip down to his ass to join what he'd already coaxed down there. Lythi’s hole gripped him with each thrust, feeling so much like he was awake that he had to pull away to check for a moment. But he was still asleep, still Carthach's pretty doll. 

Taking that last look at him had Carthach's orgasm slamming into him with a force like nothing else he'd ever felt. He shuddered and made a surprised sound, legs shaking as he thrust himself all the way inside. It seemed to last forever, pulse after pulse. Lythi must have been so _full_ with it. When he finally managed to sit up and pull out, not a drop of cum dripped from him. Lythi’s perfect, pink hole kept it all inside. 

Carthach sighed contentedly, giving the boy's holes one last look before getting up to find his shorts. He redressed him like the last time, even pulled his shirt back down. He covered him with the sheet again, smoothed his curls away from his face. This time he felt so fond of the Prince that he had to lean down to give him a kiss - a soft one on his hairline, not anything lewd. 

He felt a little shaky as he dressed himself again, unsteady on his feet. It had taken a lot out of him this time. He slept well when he made it back to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay. this feels like the last one. enjoy it folks.
> 
> ~~***sorry it's consensual***~~

Lythi couldn't recall how long ago it had been, but at some point he had noticed Carthach avoiding him. Before that… incident, too. He hadn't been sure what to make of it; the fact that it seemed like Carthach was cutting their visits unusually short and didn't stop to say hello when they passed each other in the hallway. He had thought perhaps the doctor was just very busy lately, but now… he wasn't so sure.

He was extremely aware, now, of every time Carthach was in his vicinity. It was out of curiosity that the Prince watched him out of the corner of his eye, that he cocked an ear to listen to him as well. He wanted to know if the doctor looked at him, if he was watching the Prince, too. But after a month of it he still wasn't sure. Maybe Lythaeneus was making something out of nothing and the doctor wasn't any more interested in him than any other cute nobleman, or maybe he noticed Lythi watching and tried to stay out of his way?

The Prince found himself curiously invested in it. He wanted to know,  _ desperately _ , if Carthach had come to visit  _ him _ or if Carthach just visited anyone he thought he could get away with. Maybe Lythi was just some achievement to him, like how he would feel accomplished whenever he managed to finish a new and more intricate knitting pattern. Or maybe he thought about Lythi all the time, pined after him. Lythaeneus flushed just thinking about that. A bit forward, wasn't it? He was letting his fantasies get ahead of him.

Spring had begun ramping itself up into Summer, and the new season brought with it a new heat. Lythaeneus could always feel it beginning for a few days before it actually came on. He'd be a little more flushed, a little more daring. More than once he zoned out and his mind began drifting to that night, and each time he realized what he was doing he had to make an active effort to distract himself from it. Carthach had left his mark so deep in him, it sometimes felt like he was reliving the moment he thrust into him, like he could really feel the ghost of his cock rubbing against his hole. Such thoughts were very unbecoming of a Prince, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Not when he was so close to his heat.

He didn't really have a  _ plan _ , per se, but there was this… idea? that Lythaeneus kept thinking about. That, much like Carthach had done to him, he would creep into the doctor's quarters late at night to find out just what was so compelling about molesting someone in their sleep. Lythi didn't have magic, but, he thought since Carthach was such a hard worker that he must sleep very deeply. And Lythi could be very gentle. Very quiet. 

He kept thinking about it, it kept niggling at him. Each night he would lay awake with it weighing on his mind. Sometimes he would gather up the nerve to slip his hand beneath his undies, but that was only ever an exercise in frustration. It occurred to him, one particular night, that perhaps Carthach had come to visit him again at some point, but had managed to keep him fully asleep with his magic…

That was the thought that had Lythi dressing himself late that summer night. A silk robe over just his underwear, sash tied tightly in case anyone passed him on his way to the doctor's quarters. He didn't think about what he planned to do until he got to the door, and then what he was doing really hit him - what if Carthach was awake? What if he got mad? What if Lythi had been wrong about the voice? 

The Prince shook his head and then opened the door, turning the knob as he shut it behind himself to keep the latch quiet. Carthach's room was rather small, but not terribly so. It was cluttered with books and mostly-burnt candles, various papers and dried herbs. The doctor himself laid upon his bed like he'd just collapsed there, on his back with his arms all akimbo in his underwear and an unbuttoned shirt.

Lythaeneus’ footsteps were silent as he moved closer to get a better look at him. Carthach was just as Lythi thought he'd be - muscular, but with a layer of softness on top. He was scruffy just about everywhere, and judging by the state of his hands he figured there were more than a few scars hidden underneath all the hair. His hair was pulled back messily, echoing the scraggy hairs on his tail, which Lythi thought must have been quite luxurious were he to groom it. Though his shirt was clean, his underwear looked so old and threadbare that Lythaeneus could see every intricacy of the shape hidden beneath. One of his dirty feet was hanging off the bed, and Lythi left his slippers beside it as he crawled up next to the doctor. 

He watched him for a moment to gauge how deeply asleep he was - his breaths were even and quiet and there wasn't an ounce of tension in any of his muscles. Lythaeneus delicately pulled his shirt apart, mouth just about watering as he drank it all in. He just looked so solid. His bust was more copious than Lythi’s, but as he laid his hands upon each of his pecs and squeezed, he found them to be mostly muscle. He massaged them, feeling the give and surprising softness of them beneath his fingers. He leaned closer, thumbing over one of Carthach's small nipples and watching it harden in response. This was never something he had fantasized about before, but already he could feel himself getting wet. There was something intoxicating about taking things into his own hands.

He kept Carthach's pecs in his hand, squeezing them and pushing them together, just absolutely mesmerized. Carthach didn't react to him at all, so Lythi did as he pleased. The Prince tentatively leaned forward to taste Carthach, sticking out his tongue to run it over his closest nipple. He did it again and again, and then sucked on it, so aroused he couldn't help but let out a low whine. Part of him wanted to wake Carthach to see if he'd like it, but when he flicked his eyes down to the man’s bulge he found it somewhat more substantial. That was answer enough. 

He looked back up at his face, and found it unchanged. Hm. Lythi squeezed his other pec again for good measure, and then ran both of his hands down Carthach's torso. It really gave him a feel for his size in comparison to Carthach's. The man was likely over a foot taller than him, and Lythaeneus was very small to begin with. He shuddered, remembering how it felt to have the doctor's hands on his bare skin. Around his thighs. 

The Prince decided to move, crawling down the bed, closer to Carthach's hip. He eyed the doctor's bulge, but was hesitant to touch it for some reason. It felt like crossing a line, even though only a month prior this very organ had been thrust up his ass without his permission. Lythi licked his lips, and then committed and reached out to it. Carthach’s cock was hot to the touch, even through his underwear. Even soft, Lythi couldn't get his hand around it. He stroked it a few times, getting a feel for it, and then reached into Carthach's underwear to pull the thing free. 

His heart pounded, and he held the heavy cock in his hand. He stroked it a few more times, watched the skin shift and the blunt head begin to poke through. Carthach shifted a little in his sleep, turning his head to the side and sighing. Lythi froze for a moment, watched him until he was sure it wasn't going to happen again. Then he turned back to his cock, using one hand to gently pull the skin down and the other to gently trace his thumb over the head. It was soft, spongy - a strange texture unfamiliar to Lythi. He wanted to taste it, but somehow he was still too timid. 

He took the thing in both of his hands, using his thumbs to trace underneath the ridge of the head, over the slit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carthach clench his jaw for a moment and then relax. Lythi did it again, back and forth over that little cleft at the very top of his cock. He could feel him getting a bit harder between his palms. A shudder went down his spine, and he was so turned on it almost felt like his heat was upon him full-force. He gently squeezed the half-erect cock, stroking it with both hands. He could tell it still wasn't quite as hard as it could be, too soft and floppy to really do anything with. Lythi was beginning to get a bit huffy. He shifted to tuck his legs underneath him, settling in to get a better grip.

He had gained the confidence - or rather, the frustration - to get down on face level with Carthach's cock. He first licked that area just under the head where it seemed all the extra skin was connected, then sealed his lips over as much as he could and flattened his tongue over the surface. Lythi closed his eyes and sighed, stroking Carthach's cock with one of his hands as he continued to suck on it. It was getting much harder now, Lythi could tell it was almost fully firmed up by how it felt when he squeezed it (gently, of course). His eyelashes fluttered as he sucked, chancing a glance up at Carthach. The Prince’s mind was so foggy with arousal that he didn't catch how Carthach's jaw was working, how his breathing was beginning to change.

Lythi turned his head to the side, mouthing at his shaft and licking wherever he could reach. He looked rather desperate - eyes just barely open, face pink, breathing much more heavily than the situation warranted. 

“Lythi…?” he heard Carthach's groggy voice and startled. Dark green eyes opened all the way and flicked up to the doctor, who was rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Lythi’s heart raced as he looked for some sort of excuse before he thought about the fact that he didn't exactly get a say in it when Carthach had visited him.

“What are you-?” The doctor started, and then was interrupted by Lythi leaning back down to suck the head of his cock into his mouth. “Lythi!” he croaked again, sitting up and reaching out for the Prince and then seeming to think twice about actually touching him. 

Lythi’s lips parted from his cock with a wet sound. He smiled sheepishly up at the doctor. “I'm simply returning the favor.” he said, voice coming out surprisingly even-toned. He watched as the doctor sighed deeply and covered his face with his hand. 

“Lythi, I-I don't know what you mean, you shouldn't be doing this.” The doctor told him, gingerly taking Lythi’s small wrists in hand and pulling them away from his erection. He wouldn't meet Lythi’s eye. “I'm not sure where you got this idea…” he started, but before he could continue, Lythi laughed.

“You shouldn't lie to me. That's not fair. I was awake, you know. I couldn't move, but I was awake.” Lythi’s voice was small, but he somehow avoided trembling or stuttering. He looked Carthach firmly in the face, too. Carthach wilted when he met Lythi’s eyes. 

“Oh. Okay, well… I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry, Lythi, really, but this could be very troublesome-” 

Lythi huffed and pouted, looking at Carthach with an angry, almost petulant, expression. “Don't you want me?” he asked, and the tone of it really pulled at Carthach's heartstrings. He sounded so desperate, even if he looked angry.

“Lythi…” he sighed, pursing his lips. “Of course I do. You… you’re gorgeous, and I want to take care of you, but I can't. You're a Prince, and I'm just a doctor. You should forget about this.” he told him, almost pleading. Lythi looked like he was about to cry, or explode. 

“Please, Carthach.” He crawled closer, trying to lean into the doctor even though he was still holding onto Lythi’s wrists, trying to keep him distant. “I can't stop thinking about you, the way you touched me. Please. I  _ want _ you to take me again, of my own choice.” He begged with his eyes, too, big and round and green. Carthach couldn't resist that, not when he asked so nicely.

“Lythi…” he sighed, cupping his cheek and tilting his head up. “You're going to get me killed, doll.” he told him, shaking his head as he leaned in to press his lips to the Prince's. 

Lythi sighed against his mouth, melting into him, holding onto his shoulders. He wound his arms around his little waist, holding the boy against himself as he kissed him. When he opened his mouth so their tongues could mingle, they both shuddered and clutched tightly to each other. He sucked on Lythi’s full bottom lip, and the boy breathed hard and whined. The sound of it, the desperation, had Carthach's cock twitching. 

He took Lythi’s face in his hands, and the boy looked up at him, lips red and open to accommodate his heavy breaths. Carthach swiped his thumb over the bottom one, gave him one more kiss. He untied the sash at the front of Lythi’s robe and the boy rushed to help him, quickly shucking the robe from his shoulders like it had offended him. He was bare underneath, or, mostly anyway. Wearing another lacy little pair of underwear. Black this time. 

Carthach wrapped an arm around his waist and hefted him up towards the pillows, laying him down among them so that he was comfortable. Lythi smiled at him, but the expression was lazy and half-lidded. He touched the boy in a way that was a little familiar, now - trailing his fingers down his sides and around his hips, then back up to tease his nipples. It was different and exciting, this time, to watch Lythi’s face change as he did it, biting his already reddened lip and keeping his eyes on Carthach's hands. Lythi twitched and whimpered when he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking him with all of the attentiveness he'd had the first time he'd visited Lythi’s room. Lythi’s fingers gripped onto his hair, scratching his scalp on the way. Carthach groaned against his chest, kissing across it to his other nipple.

He reached down to palm Lythi’s pussy, earning a whine from the boy. He'd gotten himself so wet Carthach could feel it through his underwear. Lythi grabbed at him with both hands, whining incoherently and rolling his hips up into Carthach's touch. Carthach chuckled fondly at the boy, putting a little distance between the two of them so that he could look down at the little Prince. He was still panting, his face and chest deeply blushed. Carthach put a hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him down when Lythi tried to follow him up. He slid his hand down Lythi’s middle, hooking a finger under the leg seam of his underwear and pulling it aside. Strings of slick connected from the fabric to his pussy, stretching as he moved it away so he could look at the boy. 

He licked his lips, looking down at the boy's puffy, wet pussy. It was so different from the first time, now that he was awake. Lythi spread his legs eagerly for him, and the boy even reached down to spread his own labia apart. The sight of it had Carthach groaning, taking his cock in hand to stroke it as he watched Lythaeneus present himself.

“Well, I was going to get you warmed up, but it looks like you're ready for me, aren't you, Lythi?” The doctor grinned down at the boy, setting a hand down next to his shoulder to lean on as he held his cock down on Lythi’s clit and rubbed against it. Lythi whimpered and nodded fervently at him, grabbing at his arm with his free hand. “Please-” he breathed, rolling his hips again to rub himself on Carthach's cock.

“Hm, I thought you were a Prince, but it looks like you're just a little slut.” he teased, and Lythi whined in protest at him, shaking his head. 

“ _ You _ did this to me!” he accused, squeezing Carthach's arm. His voice was all raspy. Carthach rubbed against his clit some more, receiving another whine for his troubles. 

“Oh, Lythi. I'm sorry, you're just so gorgeous, how could I resist?” In all fairness, his voice was raspy and labored as well. He teased him some more, letting his cock catch just inside of Lythi’s hole before he pulled it out again.

“ _ Please! _ ” Lythi protested, winding his leg around Carthach's hip and trying to push him with his heel. Carthach smiled down at his little doll and finally gave him what he wanted.

He pushed inside, slowly, and watched as Lythi’s eyes and mouth went wide in awe of it. He wasn't exactly composed himself, letting go of his cock to grip onto Lythi’s hip. He pushed and pushed until the two of them were flush together, and then met Lythi’s eye. 

“Is it good, doll?” He asked, wiggling his hips. Lythi whined and nodded, grabbing for Carthach. He laid himself down over the boy, careful not to rest his weight on him. But fucking him like this was just so nice, feeling their skin slide together and Lythi’s fingers dig into his back. He could hear every little whimper and whine Lythi made right in his ear, and he knew he was a fool for ever trying to resist the allure of this boy.

He fucked Lythi slowly, pushing through and pulling his cock in and out of Lythi’s pussy with a pace that was clearly driving the boy mad. He was so much wetter than either of the other times he'd fucked him. It could just be that Lythi was that much more turned on, or it could be that the boy might be going into heat and he should perhaps exercise some caution. If Lythi was going to come beg Carthach to fuck him in the middle of the night, he had a feeling he'd get more opportunities to come inside of him in the future.

He began to speed up, Lythi’s pussy was so wet anyway he knew it wouldn't give the boy any trouble. Though he was certainly tight, none of his cute little whimpers sounded pained at all. He sped up some more and each of his thrusts was punctuated with a soft slap. It felt like he was fucking Lythi impossibly deep, and from the way the boy was clinging to him he was sure he felt the same. Carthach buried his face into the side of Lythi’s neck and held tight onto the boy. The insides of Lythi’s thighs pressed into the outsides of his own, like the boy was trying to hold onto him. His pussy squeezed Carthach, fluttering around him and milking soft sounds from him that were certainly for Lythaeneus’ ears only.

He held tighter onto the boy and began thrusting into him so forcefully it sounded like he may have knocked the air out of Lythi. He felt the boy's nails dig into him. Carthach snaked his hand down between their intertwined bodies, seeking out Lythi’s chubby clit. The boy gasped when he found it, and when he began to rub the pitch of the boy's voice got higher. All of him tensed, from his fingers to his thighs. It was tricky to keep fucking him and rubbing with his fingers at the same time, but Carthach desperately wanted to make Lythi cum. It was clear he was close when the boy stopped whining and arched his back, not even breathing. Then he groaned and collapsed, his pussy fluttering around Carthach's cock. 

Carthach sat back to watch him. Lythi’s hips jerked as he continued to fuck him, slower again now. The boy was biting down hard on his lip, expression tortured as Carthach thrust slowly into him over and over. 

“Fuck, Lythi...” He groaned, pulling the boy's underwear aside a little more so he could watch his cock slide in and out. His pussy gripped him again and Carthach sucked in a sharp breath, hurrying to pull himself out. He used his hand to press his cock down onto Lythi’s clit again, rubbing against it and eliciting more tired gasps and twitches from him. He was so close to the edge already it didn't take much for him to come, gasping, all over Lythi’s mound and clit. Carthach just watched as his cock pulsed and spent itself, making a mess of the boy. When he was finished he leaned back to appreciate his handiwork. Lythi’s pussy pink and shining, the lips flushed and puffy. His cum beginning to drip down between the labia. 

He simply pulled Lythi’s underwear back into place, trapping it all in. Lythi made a small sound of protest, but it was too late now. Carthach laid down next to the boy, enveloping him in his arms. 

“You can't sleep here, doll, but let's lay for a moment.” Lythi made a little noise at him that he took to be an acknowledgement. He kissed the top of the boy's head and began slowly stroking his cheek with his thumb, wondering what in the world he was going to do with this troublesome Prince.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> catch some sexy catman drawings on twt @jackalopeboy


End file.
